Un petit weekend de détente
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: La Tsubasa Team se retrouve à Venise en plein carnaval. Yuko leur prépare une petite surprise, ce qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde. Quoique, certains pourraient peut-être changer d'avis… Humour et saké ! KuroxFye. Ma première fic à chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : La Tsubasa Team se retrouve à Venise en plein carnaval. Yuko leur prépare une petite surprise, ce qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde. Quoique, certains pourraient peut-être changer d'avis… Humour et saké ! KuroxFye. Ma première fic à chapitres ^^ **

**Un registre beaucoup plus léger, pour tous ceux qui ont déprimé et m'en veulent d'avoir écrit « J'avais rêvé de ce moment » ) (Evraska, Yuko-sensei205, swallow-no-tsubasa, Krystal-sama, Lyra64, merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour la déprime ;) )**

**Merci également à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire tout simplement.**

**Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi. Stop. Appartiennent aux Clamp. Stop. Pas de sesterces sur compte en banque. Stop. **

**Par contre, les souvenirs de Venise m'appartiennent (j'ai juste un peu exagéré le nombre de touristes, on ne risque pas de se retrouver happé par la foule comme notre bon ninja au point de ne plus pouvoir en sortir ^^ )**

**OOOoooOOO**

**Chapitre 1**

- RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Lâchez-moi bande d'emplumés !

Cela faisait à peu près deux secondes que le groupe était arrivé dans une nouvelle dimension. Apparemment, Mokona, qui n'est pas franchement connu pour la précision de ses atterrissages, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se poser en plein milieu d'une place noire de monde et Kurogane s'était retrouvé happé par la foule.

- Venez Hime !

Shaolan entraîna tant bien que mal Sakura en dehors de la foule. Fye avait repéré de grandes arcades sous lesquelles ils purent tous se réfugier et reprendre leurs esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Kuorgane-san ? demanda Sakura inquiète. Il faut le retrouver !

- Je m'en charge, dit Fye avec un grand sourire. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens tout de suite.

Le magicien remonta la file sur le côté, afin de ne pas être emporté lui-même. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir d'observer les habitants de cette nouvelle dimension. S'il avait eu peur de se faire remarquer à cause de ses vêtements, il l'oublia bien vite. En effet, tout le monde ici, ou presque, était habillé de manière très étrange, beaucoup d'étoffes en soie, de paillettes, de plumes, d'accessoires étranges… Et tout le monde sans exception portait un masque. Il comprit alors que ces gens devaient célébrer quelque chose. Mokona les avait propulsés dans une immense fête déguisée. Fye se dit vaguement qu'ils pourraient y participer lorsqu'il entendit soudain une voix familière, étouffée par le bruit ambiant :

- Mais…..rdel de mer…lez-vous me….âcheeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzz !

Le mage repéra facilement son ninja préféré, qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour se libérer, sans grand succès. Il eut un petit rire, fendit la foule et attrapa Kurogane au vol.

- Tu pars déjà Kuro-chan ? lui dit-il, son visage tout près de celui du ninja.

- Sors-moi de là, imbécile !

- Mmmm, t'es pas gentil avec moi…

Il l'emmena néanmoins à l'écart, le long d'un immense bâtiment en forme de U qui, remarqua-t-il, entourait la place.

- J'ai cru que j'allais crever étouffé sous leurs costumes bizarres !

- Moi je m'inquiétais plutôt pour eux, se moqua Fye. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois du genre à leur demander poliment de te laisser passer.

- Avec un monde pareil, tu peux toujours demander ! Où sont les autres ?

- Sous la arcades dans le fond, dit Fye en les montrant du doigt.

- Bon allons-y…

Kurogane fit mine de partir mais il sentit Fye s'accrocher à sa manche.

- Keskya ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu m'as même pas dit merci de t'avoir tiré de là… se plaignit Fye avec une petite moue boudeuse, en se collant à lui.

- Euuuuuh…

Kurogane perdit soudain tous ses moyens face à ces immense yeux bleus qui le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Pendant un instant, il eut terriblement conscience du corps de Fye collé au sien, ce qui le fit rougir comme une pivoine. Il recula maladroitement en bafouillant un « Euuuh, ouais, merci… » à peine audible, avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la arcades. Le regard rêveur, Fye le suivit un instant des yeux, puis lui emboita le pas.

Il se retrouvèrent bientôt au complet, au soulagement général (hormis Kurogane qui se serait bien passé de retrouver la boule de poils). Leur premier réflexe fut de trouver un endroit où se loger. Les maisons qu'ils trouvèrent étaient toutes abandonnées aussi avaient-ils l'embarras du choix. Ils s'installèrent dans une vieille bâtisse assez grande, à l'écart de la place pour ne pas se faire remarquer et barricadèrent l'entrée. Etrangement, tous les meubles étaient encore là, recouverts de tissu blanc. Ils firent un feu dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

- Si seulement on avait du saké… soupira Kurogane.

- Quelqu'un a parlé de saké ?

Le ninja poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse. L'hologramme de Yuko avait surgit devant lui de manière totalement inattendue.

- 'Pourriez prévenir avant de faire des trucs pareils !

- Ce serait moins drôle, ricana-t-elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Yuko-san ! s'exclama Sakura. Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Grmblrmmmgrmftuparles….

- Keskidi lui ? lança Yuko, soupçonneuse.

- Il est ravi, pensez-vous ! répondit Fye

- Mouais, on verra ça plus tard..

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Shaolan.

- Pas du tout ! Je voulais simplement vous annoncer qu'il n'y a aucune plume dans cette dimension, hi hi !

- Raaaaaaah mais c'est quoi c'bordel ? Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout là s'il n'y a pas de plume ?

- On va appeler ça un petit week-end détente ! jubila la sorcière.

- Un quoi ?

- Quelques jours où vous aurez ce qu'on appelle du temps libre et où tu pourras enfin en profiter pour te lâcher, espèce de gros barbare coincé !

Shaolan et Fye se jetèrent à deux sur le ninja pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'hologramme. Ce qui lui aurait d'ailleurs valu de passer au travers et de se fracasser le crâne sur le mur d'en face.

- Vous auriez dû le laisser faire, ironisa Yuko. Bon, maintenant tu t'assoies et tu m'écoutes, tête de bois. Vous êtes ici à Venise, une île près d'un pays appelé l'Italie. En ce moment le carnaval bat son plein. C'est l'occasion de se déguiser, de faire la fête et surtout, de faire des rencontres, dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux vers Kurogane. Mettre un masque pour mieux se dévoiler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pensé que ce serait dommage que vous manquiez ça, surtout Kurogane, alors je vous offre ceci.

Différents paquets atterrirent aux pieds des jeunes gens. Le ninja manqua de prendre le sien en pleine face, ce qu'il savait délibéré. Il fusilla la sorcière du regard.

- Ne vous les montrez pas les uns aux autres. C'est plus amusant de se chercher dans la foule quand on ne sait pas comment l'autre est habillé. Ah et puis tenez !

Une caisse pleine de bouteilles de saké atterrit lourdement à leurs pieds.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites… lança Yuko en voyant Kurogane se jeter sur les bouteilles.

- Oh ça va, je vous ai écoutée non ?

- …. Bon je vous souhaite à tous de bien vous amuser. Peut-être que certains parmi vous trouveront enfin leur âme sœur !

Elle eut une espèce de soupir romantique ridicule et disparu.

- Kuro-pon a été méchant avec Yuko ! s'indigna Mokona en sautant sur la tête du ninja.

- Dégage de là ! Elle est complètement barje ta sorcière et en plus elle m'insulte !

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle est très gentille Yuko !

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle te laisse boire, espèce de soûlographe ! Eh, oh, je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là ?

Shaolan, Sakura et Fye avait chacun prit une bouteille.

- Ben, on boit Kuro-chou ! répondit Fye.

- Nan, ça je crois pas, nan. Toi t'es déjà pas sortable quand t'es sobre, alors bourré, c'est même pas la peine, et les gamins sont trop jeunes !

- Oh, franchement, Kuro-chan, t'es rabat-joie, laisse-nous boire, c'est la fête !

- J'ai dit non !

- Alleeeeeeez steupléééééé !

Fye lui fit ses grands yeux suppliants. Une fois de plus, le ninja se retrouva totalement paralysé, le cerveau embrouillé.

- … Et puis zut, allez-y, si vous avez envie de boire, mais le premier qui est bourré, je le fous au lit, c'est compris ?

- Papa est fâché, papa est fâché ! chantonna Mokona en attrapant une bouteille de saké.

- Rends-moi cette bouteille espèce d'alcoolique notoire ! cria Kurogane.

- Et v'lan dans le fauteuil ! continua à chanter Mokona. Kukunéné est tombé, il a cassé sa bouteille de saké…

- RAAAAAAAHHHHH !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le ninja se demandait encore pourquoi il avait espéré. Evidemment, les gosses, la boule de poils et cet idiot de mage avaient tous finis complètement faits. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il voyageait avec. Et pour couronner, le tout, il en avait été réduit à jouer les nounous. Il avait couru à travers toute la maison pour chopper Sakura qui poussait des miaulements à faire fuir une armée entière de chats. Il avait, au passage, attrapé le gamin par la peau du cou, le manjuu par les oreilles et les avait montés au lit, tant bien que mal. Ces trois-là bourrés, c'était quelque chose. Entre Shaolan qui se battait contre des ennemis imaginaires, Sakura qui miaulait et l'autre face de brioche qui disait n'importe quoi…Bon ça, ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude… Il avait réussi à les coucher, au final, sans trop savoir comment il y était parvenu. Mais il restait le mage. Il l'avait retrouvé au salon, entrain de miauler, une bouteille de saké vide à la main.

- Kuro-chaaaaaaan, Fye-minou a envie d'un câlin, avait-il dit en se frottant contre le ninja.

Celui-ci, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer s'était contenté de passer le bras du magicien sur ses épaules et de lui enserrer la taille pour l'aider à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Kuro, tu te déguiseras avec nous demain ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Mais Yuko t'a offert un costume, tu dois le porter !

- Je ne dois rien faire du tout. Et puis, la connaissant, elle m'aura offert un truc totalement ridicule…

- Mais non…..

Le ninja était entré dans la chambre de Fye et l'avait déposé sur le lit. Il avait alors senti le mage nouer ses bras au tour de son cou et l'attirer à lui.

- Kuro-chan, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- On fait un pari d'accord ? ronronna Fye. Demain on s'habille avec les costumes de Yuko, et si tu me retrouves dans Venise, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Et si je te retrouve, je pourrais te demander ce que je veux.

Voir Fye ainsi abandonné, les bras autour de son cou avait réveillé chez Kurogane un désir violent de l'embrasser, qu'il s'était efforcé de dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas profiter de cet instant de faiblesse. Il avait alors dénoué doucement les bras du magicien de son cou.

- Tu es saoul Fye… avait-il dit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il avait mis longtemps à s'endormir. Longtemps à ressasser ce désir qu'il avait de lui...

- Et me v'là aujourd'hui, vêtu d'un costume énorme, en pleine ville à la recherche de cet idiot !

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il tournait en ville dans son costume de Lune. Pourquoi l'autre psychopathe avait choisi la lune, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devait reconnaître que le costume était superbe, tout de soie argentée et bleue. A croire qu'elle savait faire des efforts quand elle voulait celle-là…

Il avait rapidement croisé Shaolan qui cherchait fébrilement Sakura au milieu de la foule, mais le garçon ne l'avait pas reconnu. Tant mieux. Il n'avait qu'un but aujourd'hui. Et il comptait bien l'atteindre seul. Il avait ratissé méthodiquement la ville, cherchant les endroits les plus touristiques et les plus beaux possibles, sachant le mage foutrement romantique. Mais aucun signe de lui. Il avait donc résolu à revenir vers la place Saint-Marc bourrée de monde. La poisse….

Il se surprit à rêver en passant le long du quai auquel étaient attachées des gondoles qui flottaient mollement.

_« Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux »_

- Ce que je veux, vraiment Fye ? pensa-t-il.

Kurogane savait ce qu'il voulait. Il savait ce qu'il ferait dès qu'il le retrouverait. Il saurait enfin si Fye avait réellement été bourré la veille au soir. Car il tenait l'alcool, le bougre, pas encore aussi bien que lui-même mais il tenait. De plus, il était extrêmement bon acteur. Et cela, le ninja le savait.

Il tourna vers la gauche pour entrer sur la grand place lorsqu'un mouvement étrange le fit s'arrêter net. Là, à quelque mètres devant lui, un touriste habillé en Soleil riait aux éclats en donnant du maïs aux pigeons et s'amusait à jeter des grains en l'air, rien que pour le plaisir de les voir s'envoler. Cette exubérance-là , il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il savoura cette vision un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Fye aussi heureux. Aussi _réellement_ heureux. Sans faux-semblants.

Un besoin violent s'empara soudain du ninja et il fendit la foule, droit vers le magicien qui, évidemment, n'avait rien remarqué. Il lui attrapa le bras, sans même s'arrêter, au moment même où les pigeons s'envolèrent à nouveau.

- Que..? Kuro-chan ? Tu m'as reconnu ? demanda Fye, interloqué, pendant qu'il l'entraînait.

- Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où, baka… grogna le ninja.

Fye se retrouva soudain collé à un bâtiment, Kurogane lui faisant face, les mains plaquées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Il enleva doucement son masque et retira celui de Fye, qui se sentit trembler. Kurogane le fixa longuement, sans rien dire.

- Tu étais vraiment bourré hier soir ? lâcha-t-il soudain.

Fye s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette question. Il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité et sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

- Pas assez pour ne plus avoir conscience de ce que je faisais… avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- Je le savais, ricana doucement Kurogane. Tu est un remarquable manipulateur, tu sais ?

Le cœur de Fye manqua un battement lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Kurogane remettre en place une de ses mèches folles. Il avait une douceur dans la voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer tandis qu'il balbutiait en haussant les épaules :

- Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

- Et j'ai gagné. J'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux. _Tout_ ce que je veux, précisa-t-il en se rapprochant.

Fye ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser que lui donna Kurogane. Celui-ci gémit faiblement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment… Il sentit soudain Fye se coller à lui et lui rendre son baiser avec une passion proche de l'indécence. Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à n'attendre que ça. Kami-sama, si seulement ils n'avaient pas été dans la rue !

- Watanuki, fais péter le saké, j'ai gagnéééééé ! hurla soudain une voix.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment. Sakura et Shaolan étaient là et les observaient, le visage en feu et l'hologramme de Yuko les surplombaient, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Kurogane lâcha Fye immédiatement.

- Merde, pensa-t-il, depuis combien de temps ils sont là ?

- Il était temps que vous vous retrouviez ! lança Yuko, comme si de rien n'était. Mokona ne va pas tarder à partir, vous feriez bien de vous préparer.

- Merci Yuko-san, pour ce magnifique séjour ! s'exclama Sakura, aux anges.

- Mais de rien ! Je suis sûre que vous avez A-DO-RE ça ! dit-elle en ricanant, les yeux rivés sur Fye et Kurogane. Ah et puis, merci hein tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle, grâce à vous, j'ai gagné mon pari ! Watanuki, ma bouteille !

- Quel pari ? aboya Kurogane.

- J'ai parié une soirée de beuverie avec Watanuki que tu craquerais pour Fye avant la fin du séjour, huhu !

- Parce que vous vous imaginez y être pour quelque chose ? J'avais craqué bien av…..

Kurogane se rendit soudain compte que les gosses le regardaient avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et que Yuko était littéralement morte de rire.

- Hyuuuu, Kuro-pon est tout rouge ! cria Fye en se pendant à son cou.

- Raaaaah, lâche-moi toi !

- Tu devrais me remercier « Kuro-chou » ! Sans moi, tu n'en serais pas là ! le provoqua Yuko.

- Ah la ferme !

- Mokona va partir. Rendez-vous dans le prochain monde ! Pas de bêtises les amoureux !

Curieusement, elle regarda également Shaolan et Sakura quand elle dit ça. L'hologramme disparut et Mokona s'éleva dans les airs, une paire d'immenses ailes dans le dos. Kurogane vit Fye se rapprocher de lui et lui souffler, les yeux pétillants :

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu me demanderais ce que tu voulais… C'était quoi déjà la question ?

Kurogane sourit, attira Fye contre lui et l'embrassa. Et tandis que Mokona les menaient vers une nouvelle dimension, un tout petit sentiment de reconnaissance à l'égard de Yuko se fit jour en Kurogane. Tout petit.

Faut pas exagérer non plus.

FIN


End file.
